


Day 3: Surprise Kisses

by ChapstickJunkie



Category: 1917 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, electric Love, kisstober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapstickJunkie/pseuds/ChapstickJunkie
Summary: Dat 3 of blakefield kisstober.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Blakefield Kisstober 2020





	Day 3: Surprise Kisses

Will turns the page of his Human Geo textbook, glancing up at Tom. The younger boy is standing in the light of the window (It’s golden hour, Will, it’s the best light) with his phone propped up on the sill. 

Pop music plays quietly from the phone speaker as Tom dances to it. Will thought the tik tok dances all looked stupid, (it’s called throwing it back, Will, and it’s an important part of tik tok dance culture) but he wasn’t about to say anything if it made Tom happy. 

Tom curses softly as he messes up and hurries to restart the video. Will laughs fondly at him before returning to his book. The Ottoman Empire wasn't going to study itself. 

Tom puts on a different song. Balancing his phone on the window again he slowly backs up, plopping down on the couch next to Will. He giggles, looking from the phone to Will and back again.

Will looks up at him and laughs, “What?”

Tom shuffles closer until his knee is almost resting on Will’s thigh. He’s blushing.

Will shakes his head at Tom’s antics before turning his attention back to his book.

Tom’s fingers catch his jaw, turning Will’s head back to face the other boy. 

Will stammers for a moment as he realizes just how close Tom has gotten. With Tom’s hand gently holding Will’s face so close to his, Will can count every freckle dotting Tom’s nose, can see the shine of the scar splitting his eyebrow, can see the way Tom’s blue eyes are glancing from his eyes down to his lips.

In the background, the song crescendos, and as it hits its highest point, Tom is closing his eyes, leaning in until his lips press gently against Will’s. Tom's mouth moves once and then he’s pulling back, eyes fluttering open as his hand slips from Will’s jaw to rest on his leg.

Will stares at him in shock. Tom is smiling softly, but his eyes are uncertain, searching Will’s face for any reaction. 

The smile slowly slips from Tom’s face as Will stays frozen, and he turns to get up. 

As soon as Tom’s hand leaves his knee, Will wakes up. Shoving the textbook off his lap, Will grabs Tom by the waist, pulling him back down to pin him to the couch. Tom’s hand comes up to rest on Will’s shoulders as Will leans in to kiss Tom. Then again. And again. And again. Until Tom’s hands have slid down Will’s back to pull him closer. 

The song ends as Will pulls back. He can hear the loop begin again but he doesn’t care. All that matters right now is kissing Tom like the world’s gonna end. After a moment he glances back at Tom’s phone, still watching from the window ledge. 

“You’re gonna post that, aren’t you?”

Tom grins up at him smugly, pulling him down into another kiss. “Absolutely, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is a bit short, I've started school and have had way less time to write than I would like


End file.
